A Few Weeks After
by I-Wish-I-Was-A-Vampire
Summary: How Stiles live slowly became better after 2x12. Hints of Stydia, will become more prominent as the story goes on.


It had all started two weeks after Jackson had from being the kanima into a werewolf. Immediately he had joined Derek's pack, wanting to learn how to be the best werewolf he could be, and with Jackson came Lydia so it was no surprise that she had joined the pack as well. However it did surprise Stiles when Lydia had come to his house asking for his help in researching into the new alpha pack. And how could Stiles turn her down?

It was awkward to start with. Neither of them wanting to bring up what had happened the last night they had spent together. Neither of them wanting to have to live with the consequences of that conversation. So they sat there, side by side, and only talking when one of them found something in one of the millions of books that Stiles had that could help them. It was awkward, and it went on for weeks. Lydia coming over, them going to Stiles room and trying to find anything they could on the alpha pack.

However slowly it did start to become less awkward. One day they were cracking jokes with each other. The next they were having arguments claiming they were right over the other. Until one day when Lydia came over they ended up doing no research. They sat there on his bed and talked for hours about everything and nothing. About how Stiles was doing with lacrosse and what new language Lydia had started. But also Stiles filling Lydia in on anything she wanted to know about the werewolves and everything she had missed. And slowly, they became friends.

Then one day Stiles was nearly put in the hospital when the alpha pack realised that he was an easy target. He was too close to the werewolves, helping them too much, and that was when Scott joined the pack, because of Stiles. He would be stronger with the pack, and being stronger meant he could protect Stiles.

This meant that they Stiles now had to go to pack meetings, and help Lydia share all the information they had found on the alphas. Sure Stiles still hated seeing Lydia in Jackson arms, whispering to each other and sharing kisses, but other than that Stiles finally felt like he belonged somewhere. After Peter apologizing to him for everything, Stiles finally found him fun to hang around. He had his own sarcastic wit, much like Stiles, which meant that none of the pack could have serious conversation without one of them saying something. Then there was Derek who had started to relax a little. He was cracking smiles and laughing every now and again and was actually starting to trust people. Then there was Erica & Boyd who after being attacked and tortured by the argents and the alphas had been sticking to each other and the rest of the pack, scared to go anywhere alone. But when they were with the pack they were fun to be around, always getting into fights with the other betas. It was like watching an actual pack of werewolves. Issac, was letting people in as well. He and Scott had become amazing friends, which meant that Stiles has been spending more time with him and he felt like he had found yet another person he could share anything with. Lastly there was Jackson, who Stiles could say that he didn't actually hate. Actually after becoming a werewolf he had become a nice guy, apologizing to Stiles for everything he had done to him when he was only trying to protect him and how he hoped they could become friends even after everything. And when he had told Stiles this he could see it in his eyes that he was sorry for having Lydia, sorry that he had hurt Stiles. And Stiles understood and didn't blame him for having Lydia, because if you had her why would you want to ever leave her?

Stiles loved feeling like part of the pack and he thought that nothing could get more perfect. He was finally hanging around with Lydia all the time, him and Scott were closer than ever, he had a pack who all accepted him for being his geeky self, and he was finally thinking he might make first line in lacrosse. The only way it could be more perfect is if the alpha pack were gone and Allison would answer any of there calls or answer her door when they went round.

Luckily the first problem was gone a week before they were going to go back to school. Stiles and Lydia had found that enough wolfsbane along, with a drop of someone who was immune's blood, would slow down an alpha long enough for Derek to kill them. Before anyone could argue Lydia had filled up a vial full oh her blood and handed it to Derek telling him not to waste any because that's all he's getting. And while Lydia and Stiles had to wait in the hale house, the rest of the pack went out to kill the alphas. Luckily there plan went perfectly for once in there lives, with the whole pack only having broken a few bones which healed quickly enough.

So the pack went back to school and acted like everything was normal. The boys tried out for lacrosse together, all getting into the team, while the girls cheered on. They were each others study partners, with Lydia and Stiles helping anyone needing any help. They were each others partners in gym, where Lydia and Stiles always got paired together because they were the only humans. However one night when Lydia was forcing Stiles to watch mean girls, they got onto the topic of Allison. She had been distancing herself from everyone at school, only pairing up with people when she had to. And Lydia missed her best friend, she missed someone who she could go shopping with and gossip about boys, sure she had Erica, but that wasn't the same. Stiles missed her as well. She was one of Stiles first real friends, that was there for him whenever he needed. She always made Stiles feel like less of third wheel whenever it was him, Scott and her and he loved her for that (in a non-romantic way of course).

So the next day, instead of sitting with the pack, Stiles and Lydia went to sit with Allison. She tried to get up but Lydia pulled her back down, saying they needed to talk to her. They told her how much they missed, and how much they were worried about her and how all they wanted to was help her. And she explained how she didn't really want anything to do with the supernatural at the moment. They understood, they did, Derek had bit her mum but she didn't want to take sides, she just wanted to take the human side. Lydia reminded her that they were human, and she nodded and agreed to go over to Lydia's and watch a film that night. And while Stiles was sat in the middle of the two girls, Lydia's head on his shoulder and Allison's legs draped over his lap and he couldn't really think how his life could get much better than this?


End file.
